


Haikyuu Shuffle

by hermitessqueens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Inspired By Yagami Yato Videos, Period Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Soft sex, dumbification kink, sadistic!iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitessqueens/pseuds/hermitessqueens
Summary: Taking all of my fics from Tumblr and placing them here.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

This first chapter is a header for everything else. <3


	2. take it to the ice ( sugawara x reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content: inspo. via yagami yato’s sugawara audio. some 18+ elements implied.
> 
> Ship: sugawara koshi x fem!reader 
> 
> summary: this is just very self indulgent reader insert because i love Sugawara and figure skating! i might be persuaded to continue this one.

You were pressing your head against your knee. The stretch soothed the pain in your back. You stood slowly lifting your left leg, which was booted with a sharp skate to your head. It was the perfect haircutter's stretch. You were bending your body in an almost ideal arc shape. A soft whistle got your attention. Looking up, you saw your boyfriend's grey hair. Sugawara had just gotten out of practice; you could tell because he was still in his sweats. "Hey, Sugar. How's it going?" He takes in your appearance, a white leotard encased your frame, you had worn your sparkly tights today, and your skating skirt was a pale blue color. His hand comes up to reach for your cheek softly. "You're freezing. Do you want my jacket or something?"

Oh, he's so sweet. You lean toward him, shaking your head softly. "I was about to get back on the ice. Do you want to watch me for a bit? I just have a bit of footwork to get down." You lean toward him, and he catches your lips with his own, "Sure, Sugar. I'd love to watch." You pushed away from the wall, grinning as your feet slid along the ice. Oh, the feeling of the ice beneath your feet. You felt free. Your right leg led the way. You bunny hopped into a salchow jump. It felt right as you went down the ice. You reached for the wall again, clicking the button on your music. "I'm going to run through my routine, and then I'll be done here." Suga didn't seem to mind as the music of Arianna Grande started pumping through the nearly empty rink. 'Dangerous Woman' started slow. You started running through your choreography, grinning as you skated down the ice.

Sugawara, on the other hand, was entranced. His hands gripped the wall a bit harder than he knew he should. Oh! Watching you jump through the air and into a spin made his mouth drop. The way your legs sparkled because of the tights. He couldn't keep his eyes off of your thighs. As the song sped up, so did you. You were rushing through the last of your jumps before you finished up. He couldn't stop watching how you played with your skirt playfully. It was part of your choreography, but god, he wanted to touch you. As you finished, you skated up to him, reaching for his scarf and tugging him to the wall. "So, what did you think?"

His nose brushed against yours gently. "You're amazing. Do you need help with your outfit?" Your breath catches your throat at the softness of his nose, brushing yours. You nod before stepping off the ice. "I actually could use some help getting my skates off; let's go to the dressing room; I left my stuff there anyway." As soon as you two got in there, though, he locked the door and helped you sit down on the bench in the center. You grinned as he helped you take your skates off. Once they were safely put away, he looked up your leg at you. With a tug that surprised you, he pulled you into his lap. "I wanted to do this while you were skating." His hands found your thighs, digging into the plush flesh softly. "These thighs of yours, you're so beautiful, Sugar."

His eyes met yours, and you both moved to kiss one another at the same time. Mouths intertwining, your breaths tangling together as you clung to one another. You ground your hips against him, and the groan that left his lips let you knew you were doing something right. Sugawara lifted you until your back was pressed against the dressing room mirror, and your legs were wrapped around his hips. "Sugar, you taste divine..."


	3. teacher teacher ( sugawara x reader )

There's a knock on your classroom door. It's a pattern that the two of you share now. Sugawara peaked his head in and grinned, "Hey. How's the grading going?" He slipped through the door, locking it behind him as he did so. You are sitting with your feet propped up on the desk, having moved out of uncomfortable shoes. "Slow, I figured I'd order some food and then keep working for a little bit before ahead home. Wanna eat with me?" You grin as you set the paper aside. He's tugged a chair over to you, sitting beside you. He reaches for your legs and places them across his lap. "Sure, Sugar. I'd love to eat with you. I'm done grading already, but I can help out with your stuff. If... We... Maybe..." He's looking at you. He's playful, sweet, so gentle. His hands work their way up to your calves before looking up at you. "Wanna sit in my lap for a bit?" 

Your eyes widen as you take in the honey warm hazel eyes of your boyfriend and fellow teacher, "Kōshi..." You whisper as you set your work aside and slide into his lap, facing him. His hands reach for your cheek before kissing you gently. As the kiss breaks away, you nibble his bottom lip. The moan that escaped his lips made you grind against him a bit. "Fuck, Sugar... Lift the skirt and turn around." Suga didn't dom often; usually, when you two had sex, it was a sensual affair. One that you two did together with choices made together. This time though, you listened.

You pulled your skirt up only for him to reach for your panties and pull them to the side. He slid his cock into you with a gentle grunt. "We're going to stay like this and work. Sound good?" A whine escaped your lips, but nevertheless, you nodded. "Sugar, stay still. We've got a lot of work to do."


	4. Say my name. ( Akaashi x Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content: inspo. via yagami yato’s Akaashi audio. That one's the ticket. nsfw completely. 18+ only.  
> Ship Content: Akaashi Keji x Fem!reader

Akaashi had been waiting for weeks now. It had been weeks since the phone call he had with you and a few weeks since your coffee date. Unfortunately, after you guys had met for coffee, he had a meeting with a publisher for his book. You both had to go your separate ways. Now was the first time you had both been free to come over to his apartment.

He had even cleaned it to make sure that it was presentable. He was pacing back and forth in front of the door as he waited for you. He couldn't get your moans out of his head. He had watched you masturbate on camera for him. The very thought of it made him hard. God. He wanted you.

You smoothed out the black dress you were wearing for the thousandth time. Biting your lip as you stood outside his apartment door. You were supposed to go to dinner and then maybe... Maybe end up back here. Watch a movie... Get your brains fucked out. Who knows!

You knocked gently, pulling your hand back, you let it fall because the door opened so quickly. Akaashi stands on the other side of the door staring at you for a heartbeat, then another before reaching out and grasping your hand. Tugging you inside, he pressed you against his door with his body. "I've wanted you for so long..."

Your lips meet roughly and slide against one another as soon as he finished the sentence. His hands tangle in your hair, tugging as you kiss one another. He pulls back his dark eyes, scanning your face for any sign that you don't want him to continue. His voice was a quiet rough storm as he spoke, "Do you want me too?"

You nod, and he lifts you up by your thighs, your arms and legs wrap around him. His right-hand slides up to your collar bone before clasping your throat. He's got a plan, but he had to make sure you were into it first.

"Bedroom, now." He carried you to the bedroom. Tossing you on the bed, he stripped off his jacket. "I want you, but I don't want to do this gently. I've waited for weeks. We have waited for weeks, Blossom. I need you."

His hands pull at your dress, unzipping the length of your back. He helped you get it off, his hand cupping your breasts through your bra. There was something so pretty about the way you looked, splayed beneath him with his hands on the lace of your bra. His right hand drew shapes on your skin, down you to your stomach. He leaned forward and kissed and nipped at your jaw. All the while, you pulled on his clothes, tugging at his shirt, trying to get some form of skin contact.

When your cold hand met his warm chest, he shuddered. Was it desire, or was it something else? You felt him shake above you. "Akaashi, more please."

"Keji..." He whispered against the shell of your ear. "Call me, Keji." He cups your face before tugging you to his body. He leans against the headboard and settles you into his lap. His fingers press into your hips, grabbing roughly. Softly, you whispered his name as you thrust your bare chest to his, "Keji."

"Keji..."

His hand slipped between the two of you to cup your panty covered pussy. His lips pressed against your temple before he whispered. "Stay still, Darling."

Your breath caught in your chest as he touched you carefully, skin heating up to the point where you felt it prickling across your arms and legs. Desire coursed through your veins as you took a deep breath, his fingers slipped into your panties, hissing as he touched you for the first time. Instantly his fingers were soaked. He looked up at you meeting your eyes as he drew his fingers up and down your slit before bringing them his lips. "Fuck, Darling. You taste divine. I want you to ride my thigh." He lifted those fingers that were just inside of you to your chin and turned your head to his. "Show me what you did to yourself while we were away from one another."

You clasped your fingers around his neck as you straddled his thigh. He flexed, and you felt it in your core. Oh god, that felt too good. You started rocking back and forth slowly, but that wasn't enough for Akaashi, his fingers found purchase on your hips, pushing yours roughly with his hands. "My precious Darling, go harder. Set a good pace. You want more, take it." He whispers, sucking on your collar bone until he left a blossoming bruise against it. He was indeed the dichotomy of man. One moment gentle, the next, he was pushing you to your limits. He'd break you for anyone else. Good, because you didn't want anyone else. You were soaking his thigh in your juices, and he could tell you were close. So fucking close. Softly, he took your ear lobe in his mouth before he spoke, "Cum for me, Darling. Cum for me." Cum you did. Shaking and shuddering against his chest. An orgasm never felt that good before.

Before you could even collect yourself, you were on your back, his mouth attached to yours as his fingers, his pretty setter fingers, reached to push into your panties again. "You're panties are pretty, pink. I like them. I'd like them better off, though."

Lifting your hips, he stipped the last of your clothes. The strings of your desire dripped down your thighs as he did so. He shifted until he was between your legs again, grinding his groin against your core. He was still wearing pants. You reached for his belt tugging at the metal with shaking fingers. "Ak-Keji, help me."

His deft fingers tugged at his belt, allowing it to fall away from his pants. His pants and boxers went quickly as he settled in between your legs. Pulling your leg so that it would wrap around his waist. You were slick enough, but he wasn't just going to thrust into you; he kissed you again before whispering against your lips. "I'm going to eat you up, Blossom." He nibbled at your neck gently before kissing down your chest.

He held you down as he took your left nipple into his mouth. As he did so, you tugged at his hair, a soft moan escaping your lips. He glanced up to smirk at you before licking down your tummy and to your core. He pushed his nose in between your folds, bumping against your clit for a moment. His tongue reached out to lick gently at your center. You were dripping, and he loved it. The taste of you was driving him nuts. Akaashi drove himself forward; licking has he did so. He was gulping your essence down as he tried to make you squirm beneath him. You were tugging at his hair, trying to pull him closer to you. The moans that escaped your lips were louder than you meant them to be. But he loved it. He inserted a finger inside of you, curling it as he sucked on your clit. "Keji! Keji!"

You were so close. "Right there, don't stop." Shaking, you came with a shout. He moved back up your frame, kissing you deeply—tongues intertwining as you clung to him. You could taste yourself on his lips, his knee driving upward to put pressure on your core again, you could get addicted to this feeling.

You could feel how hard he was against your thigh. That had to be painful. Twice, you had cum, and he hadn't even cum once. Pulling from the kiss, you whispered, "I'm unfair. You've given me everything, and I... I haven't given you one orgasm yet."

He shook his head, cupping your face gently. "That's not what this is about. This is about us together, enjoying each other. Darling, when I cum, I want it to be inside of you."

You were practically shaking with desire now as he slowly started to push himself inside of you. He kissed you gently until he was finally inside of you. Akaashi felt a moan escape his own lips as the silk of your walls caressed him. God. He could get used to this addiction.

He set a rough pace, not letting up as he continued. Meanwhile, you moved your hips to meet each one of his thrusts. "Darling, you feel so good."

He kept moving against you, his arms coming to rest on either side of your head. The thrusting continued until he lifted your hips to get you to stop pushing against him. He was rutting against you now, roughly. He was almost there; you could feel it.

His breath was escaping his lips roughly. "Now, Darling. Now. Fuck now." Your walls shook as you came hard; he came to following you as he did so. God, that felt good. As he came down from his high, he kissed you gently. "My Darling Blossom. Stay with me tonight." He whispered against your neck as you started to curl into him. He tugged you to his chest, winding around one another with a sigh.

"Looks like we missed dinner."

"We'll order something later. Let's just rest for now."


	5. NSFW Alphabet ( Akaashi Keiji )

A = Aftercare (what they're like after sex)

AFTERCARE KING! He'll clean you up, make sure there's a bath, put your favorite bubbles in it, make it perfect. he'll wash your hair. After he's carefully cleaned you up and made you feel better, he'll make you food. He's got a soft spot for taking care of his lovers.

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner's)

He's fond of his arms; he likes to think they are just strong enough for you. He's also very into his thighs because you like riding them, though. He can't lie, he's a tits man. He really likes the way they look straining in certain shirts. He'd give anything to be able to palm them in public. Instead, he chooses to stick his hand in your back pocket and cup your ass.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

He loves cumming inside of you, but and he hates to admit it, he loves to watch the way it looks on your neck. A pearl necklace.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He's a panty thief. Meaning, your favorite pair of panties, he's stolen for his own pleasure. You probably had a black lace pair with a yellow or white detail on it. He's stolen them before.

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they're doing?)

He's not the most experienced, but he did have lovers in college before he met you.

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

Mating press. Feeling way, your body melts for him. He's in love with that. He's also a fan of cockwarming. Just curling up together on the side.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

He's actually pretty serious in the moment. Now that doesn't mean humorous things can't happen in bed with him, but he's pretty serious about how he wants you.

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Neatly trimmed. He's got a very sexy happy trial, and the carpet does match the drapes.

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

It really depends on how he's feeling. If sex starts off as a soft and sweet thing, he'll be soft and sweet.

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

He masturbates when he's alone. When he knows you won't be home. He jacks off at least two to three times a week. He's got a decent sex drive.

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

Orgasm denial, it's not that he doesn't want to give you pleasure, he does. But he wants to see you earn it. He wants to see you work yourself up to the point of you being on the very edge. You can't cum, though, until he says so.

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)

He's fond of the bed, but he's not opposed to other places. He likes bending you over the couch or showers.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

Mundane things turn him on. The way you brush your hair—the change in perfume. The way your eyes look behind glasses, he just wants you. If you touch his neck gently or come up behind him while he's at his desk and working on something, maybe rub his neck or something. He's hard. He wants you.

N = No (something they wouldn't do, turn offs)

He's willing to try anything once. He does have hard limits, though.

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

He loves giving oral. He's fine with receiving (remember pearl necklace.) but giving it. Oh, if you could stand to sit on his face all day while you work on something, he'd take it. He loves locking your legs around his head so that you can't move. He loves watching you squirm above him, or under him. He just wants to watch you break apart. Loves hearing you call out his name under his tongue. Pull his hair if you want him to go crazy.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

He's slow and sensual. He has to wrap a hand around your neck and pull you close to him. He has to feel like you want him just as much as he wants you.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Quickies are a waste of energy to him. He'd sooner use his pretty setter fingers to get you off then get off himself. He wants you to always enjoy yourself, but he can cum when you guys have a longer time together. That being said, you have convinced him to try somethings in the volleyball clubhouse before. (ie. giving him head there was the most mind-blowing orgasm he's had in a while.)

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

He's not the biggest risk-taker, that being said, he's not opposed to heavy make-out sessions in the supply closet. Has he been the one to pull you in there before? He'll never admit to it.

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

He's got pretty high stamina due to volleyball, but he doesn't like to push past his limits. He knows yours and is happy to get there and then relax.

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

He owns a vibrator and uses it to punish you. He'll leave it inside of you until you are right on the edge of cumming, and then he'll take it away again and again.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He's a major tease when he wants to be. It's all on his terms.

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

He's on the quieter side of things when it comes to noises, making soft groans in your ear. He'll get louder if you wish him to do so. He's got the low groans down to a science though, and they'll leave anybody whining for more. He whispers encouraging words as you go down on him. He enjoys degrading you, but it will always feel like he's giving you a backhanded compliment instead of calling you a slut. Very breathy and talks a lot.

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

He can be gentle and sweet one second and demanding of your time the next. He really likes taking nudes of his partner. He's an artistic soul, as a writer, he just wants to see the angles of your body in certain lights. His favorite thing though, is to see you in his old jersey. He’s also got a name kink. Call him by his first name and he’ll rail you. If you slip and call him Akaashi, he’ll punish you. You walk a double edge sword with this one.

X = X-ray (let's see what's going on under those clothes)

A very respectable 9 inches. He's long and curves ever so slightly to the right. He's very veiny. When giving him head, the quickest way for him to pull your hair is to run your tongue along his cock's underside.

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

He's got a medium to high sex drive. He specifically wants that connection with you if he can have it. He is also just a fan of lying with you and basking in your body.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He's slow to fall asleep. He's quicker to watch you fall asleep and then sleep himself after that.


	6. This is a Pleasure. ( Akaashi x Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content: Domestic!Akaashi x Fem!reader  
> tw: somno if you squint. yagami yato inspired. but mostly inspired by Arianna Grande’s Imagine. nsfw. 18+

Being the girlfriend of a semi-famous author was exhausting in some ways. Sometimes, he'd get stopped by people and asked for autographs. Other times, you could go out and be just fine. Tonight was a night where no one knew you. You walked hand and hand to the car, your head finding it's home on his shoulder. He tugged you closer, his blue eyes shifting from the taxi driver to you. "What do you want to eat, Darling?"

Yawning, you shrugged, leg brushing against his as you did. "Hmmm. Is the Thai place still open? You know the one, with the..."

He cut you off with a brush of his fingertips against your thigh, "Yeah, I know the one. How about this, we get home, I'll order your pad thai, I'll draw a bath, and we'll just relax for the night." His fingers draw circles along the soft skin of your thigh; your forehead finds his and presses against it gently. "Sure, 'Kaashi, that sounds... fantastic."

When the taxi pulled to a stop, he got out first and then towed you to your feet. He paid the fare then led the way inside your apartment.

Slipping off your shoes, you're leaning against the wall jacket hanging off your shoulders. You take in your boyfriend for a moment. His striped button-down shirt has his sleeves rolled up over his toned arms. His messy black locks that somehow look perfect. His black straight-legged slacks and shiny shoes. He looks at the image of perfection in your mind's eyes. Akaashi turns toward you as he slips on his house slippers. "Blossom..." The words catch in his throat.

You'd taken off your coat and were clad in your favorite house slippers and dress. He stepped toward you, capturing your mouth in a soft kiss. "Some date that was, right? Let's order food, go get ready for the bath." His hand smacked your ass, and you rolled your eyes before shuffling off to your shared bedroom. Slipping off your dress, you grabbed his old jersey and brought it to your nose. Still smelled mostly like him and you. Slipping it on, you let the uniform hang before you left the bedroom.

He was on the phone with the Thai place as you approached the kitchen. He was leaning against the island, his shirt unbuttoned now. He's making some progress, it seemed. He turned his head to look at you, a grin forming on his lips. His hand lifted and made a come here motion. Sliding across the floor, you pressed your face to his chest. His free arm wrapped around you rubbing your back gently. This domestic moment really was needed. It really did feel like forever that you two had been together, but that wasn't true. It had only been about a year. Barely. You were both so comfortable with one another, though. As soon as he finished ordering the food, he started to walk with you back to the bedroom, his arms now entirely around you, making you walk backward.

"We've got 15 minutes; I'll get the bath started, you stay here." He ghosted his lips against yours before leaving you sitting on the bed. Sighing, you fell backward, hearing the tub start in the bathroom. Food would be here by the time the bath was ready. Your stomach rumbled as your stretched; you really were hungry after all. When Akaashi returned, he was shirtless this time, his hand slid up your thigh, and beneath the jersey you decided to wear. "Hm, I always forget how hot it is to see you wear this old thing." His fingers dance along your side, and you lean up to press a kiss to his lips. "We shouldn't start something we can't finish, Keiji."

His eyes widen, and he's about to say something when the doorbell rings, "I'll get it, go turn the water a little hotter, Darling." He leans forward to nip your nose before getting up and going to the door. You do as he asks, smirking all the while. Maybe food could wait if you decide to fuck instead. But when he returns with the food in hand, you realize, no. This is better. Food first, bath, then maybe sleep honestly. Today had been long; you both deserved this slice of domestic bliss.

He set the food on the counter and reached for your chin, "Let's eat, hm..." The kiss is short and sweet, leading you to your box of pad thai. God, you loved this man. He even remembered that it was tofu pad thai. What a guy!

You were stuffing your face on the barstool in front of the kitchen island. One leg stretched out to the other one, he came up and moved your leg so that it was in his lap, and dug into his own food. His large hand rubs your calf, and a soft moan escapes your lips. That felt so nice. "I have to shave, sorry." He tugs your leg closer and sighs, "You're fine, Blossom, you don't even have to do that if you don't want to." Your eyes raise to his, and you sigh, how did you get so lucky.

A while later, you're both lounging in the bathtub with glasses of sparkling wine. Luxurious for the two of you. You finish off your drink, laying your head back against his wet chest. Your hair curls as he lays his head against your shoulder. "I feel like we never relax like this, we're both so busy." Akaashi sets his glass aside, his hand running up your side, "I know, I want to try to be home a bit more though." His hand lifts yours to his lips, and he sighs, "Come on, let's get out before we fall asleep."

You wrapped a towel around your body and made your way to your bedroom. Once you both were sufficiently dry, you climbed into bed together. You drifted off quickly due to the sound of his breathing. Akaashi didn't follow. He stayed awake, watching you sleep against his chest. He drew shapes along your bareback, watching the way your skin prickled against his hands. You'd been so good for him today. The softness of the day wore off, and he desired you sure but waking you. He wouldn't want to do that. You deserved to sleep.

He could find a way to entertain his mind. He let your body slip away to your side of the bed before he ran a hand down his chest. Akaashi watched your back move as you breathe before pressing his chest against your back. A soft moan escaped your parted lips. "Hmm... Keiji..." His name leaves your lips, and he continues his quest slipping an arm around your middle and cupping a breast to tug you toward him.

He spooned you from behind, feeling his cock get hard at the feeling of your ass against him. He pressed closer until he was able to slip inside of you with little issue. Cockwarming Akaashi was never an issue for you, and you had discussed this before every so often. This time, you didn't wake up, just snuggled against him more.

In the morning, you woke up, the feeling of fullness in your core. You realized that Akaashi was asleep now, but he was still inside of you. You smiled and pressed against him more; the soft moan that escaped his lips made you realize he had done this on purpose but hadn't acted on his urge. Oh, Keiji. You moved but only to push him onto his back and climb on top of him. He woke when he felt you clench around him. He looked up to see you riding him and reached up to pull your head down to his. Pressing a hot kiss to your lips, he moaned as you both came together finally.

"Good morning, Darling." His voice rough with sleep, relaxing against him, you whispered, "Morning, Keiji..." His hand nestled at the back of your neck; he held you in place. "We aren't leaving for a bit. Just some time together, you and I. We deserve this."

You breathed out softly before whispering, "Imagine a world where we don't have to..."

"It's reality right now, stay still. I'm going to help you bloom a bit more, Blossom."


	7. darling, darling ( akaashi x reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ship: akaashi keiji x fem!reader  
> content: yagami yato inspired. nsfw. oral fixation.
> 
> Oral Fixation!reader x pretty boy!Akaashi

He's supposed to be studying, but your fingers along his spine feel too good. Oh, god, you feel too good. Akaashi lets out a soft sigh as you stretch your hands gently. "Darling, you're too good for me." He reaches for your wrist, tugging you to his back. Your chest hits his back, and he kisses your fingers gingerly. 

"Don't say that that's not true." You whisper as you press your breasts to his back. Your mouth presses against his ear, and heavily you find yourself breathing. "Let me suck that pretty cock of yours, baby." He knows why you're like this; you haven't had any attention from him today, not to mention, you have a slight oral fixation on him. He can't say that he minds, but he would rather please you any day. He pushes his book away and pulls you into his lap and over the arm of the chair. "God, you make this so hard."

You grin at him, "I was hoping that I make you hard." He groans, not only at your words but the feeling of your body pressed against his. You nibble along his jawline before you whisper, "Please, Kaashi... Please..." You nip at his adam's apple before finding your throat constricted by a large hand. The pretty setter is forcing you to your knees; it doesn't take much of a push from him, though. On your knees, your fingers trace his thighs; he runs a hand through your hair gently before finding your neck's base. "Now, do as you please, my love, one condition... Mouth only." 

It was strange for him to indulge in his own pleasure; he preferred to please you instead. He was a giver in every nature of the world. Bringing you to completion again and again before he ever chased his own orgasm. The way you made him realize that he was selfless even here. You reached for his sweatpants and tugged at them. For once, he seemed to have just slipped them on this morning. He wasn't wearing underwear, "Commando, babe." He looked down at you, reaching gently to brush your hair back softly. "Shush, I took a shower and started studying, then you came over." His thumb brushed against your mouth as your lips parted gently, you moaned softly and leaned forward to take him in. 

Akaashi has a pretty cock, honestly. Lengthy, with a nice girth to it. There was a prominent vein on the underside; it stands tall, bouncing against his stomach before you rise up a little to reach your tongue out to brush the head. You look up to your boyfriend's face; he's bright red, his hand covering his mouth as he watches you. It's the look in his eyes, the love that settles there. Goodness, he loves you. 

"Keiji..." You whisper before licking at his cock. "So, pretty." You heard him gasp above you before lowering yourself. His hands come to your hair and press you close. Wet sounds escape your lips as you try to take more of him within your mouth. You tilted your head at a different angle, tongue sliding along the underside of his cock.

Swirling your tongue, you reached up to cup his balls for a moment. You felt him shaking, but surprisingly, he was quiet. He reached his hand to your hair and gripped it gently, tugging you off his cock. "I want to fuck you. I don't want to cum in your mouth." He whispers, but you shake your head, taking him in your mouth again; he moaned when you did. You feel him hit the back of your throat, and he gasps, fingers knotting in your hair. He's close, you can tell. "Please, Darling, please... Don't stop." He felt your throat constrict around him, god, you were deep throating him now, he couldn't take much more of this. He felt the vein of his cock brush against your tongue. His head fell back against the back of his chair. He was so close, so fucking close. You swirled your tongue the right way, and he felt himself unable to stop, "Darling, I'm cumming. Blossom. Fuck."

He lost it in your mouth, his load slipping down your tongue. He tastes sweet on your tongue, with a slightly salty after taste. Oh, this wasn't bad. You loved this so much. Akaashi was looking down at you; his face was bright red. He brushes your hair back and watches in fascination as tears leak from the corners of your eyes. "Darling, now. It's my turn." Hauling you over his shoulder, you knew that tonight was about to be a long one.


	8. thank you ( iwaizumi x reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ship: Iwaizumi x fem!reader  
> content: daddy!kink, breeding!kink, rough sex. Iwaizumi is sadistic and rough. We love it. Reader has a nickname.

You were coming off the ice, reaching for a towel as your trainer stood on the sidelines. You were pressing the towel to your neck when a heavy hand pressed to your shoulder. Your eyes lift until they meet brown eyes; he pushes gently to the place where your neck and shoulder meet. "Tsubaki-chan? Are you feeling alright? You feel a little stiff right here. Do you want to do some floor work, and then we can stretch?" The look in his eyes has your mouth dry. Ever since you started dating your coach, things between you had shifted. You knew that this was completely normal with the industry you were in. Sometimes, you only ever saw your coach for days at a time; it was natural to form a connection like this. You and Iwaizumi bloomed from that connection. He handed you a water bottle before smiling.

"I was thinking of trying the routine one more time and then doing some floor work and then stretching? What do you think?" His hand wanders from your neck and shoulder, down to your waist, pressing gently. To anyone who might be watching you two, it's a coach pushing a sore muscle on his trainee. With the two of you, though, you felt the callouses in his hands brush against the low scoop of your leotard. His other hand comes to your chin and tilts your head up to him, "Alright, Tsubaki-chan, but I expect you to give your all."

You pushed off the wall backward, your eyes never leaving his until he breaks eye contact to flip the switch on your music. The flow as you skate backward, starting off the set strong. When you jumped into the air, you landed on one leg, shifting until you could bring said leg to your head. You felt the tightness in your frame as you did so. He was right; you needed to stretch. He was watching you closely as you added a bit of flair to the routine, crawling across the ice at one point. You shift on the ice lying backward until your body bent so that you were kneeling still but resting backward against your legs and the ice beneath you. You lifted your head to watch Iwaizumi for a moment. He was shifting in his grey sweats and a tight blue muscle shirt. He leaned against his knee; you could feel his eyes tracing your frame. Iwaizumi licked his bottom lip nodding as the song ended and your routine came to a close.

As you skated to the edge and got off the ice, you came to sit beside him on the closest bench. Iwaizumi reached for your leg and placed it in his lap getting to work on the laces of your skate. "Good job out there, Tsubaki-chan..." His fingers traced up your leg until it found your knee, it tickled, and you squirmed slightly. "You improvised, though. We didn't talk about the crawling. We're going to have to get you knee pads." He looked into your eyes before scooting a bit closer to you, Your leg draping over his lap. "You looked good down there, but I want to keep these legs of yours healthy." He then maneuvered you until you were straddling the bench, another leg in his lap. His hands worked on tugging your other skate off your foot. "I think we skip floor work for the day, Tsubaki-chan... I have another idea." His eyes flicked to yours, and you swallowed, shallow breath escaping your lips.

"Iwaizumi?" The distance between you two is closed quickly, lips pressed roughly against your own. His lips are a bit chapped uncouth as he tugs you toward his chest. "We're going to stretch, but not here. Grab your skates, sweet girl. We're going home."

You didn't make it home. In the backseat of the van he owned, he had you pinned to the long seat, his hands wandering downward. His fingers tug roughly at the leotard. "Tsubaki, Tsubaki. My sweet flower." He nibbles your neck as he finds the buttons that hold the bottom part of your suit together. "You wore the special one and look at that, Tights, but no panties." His lips drop to your ear, tongue tracing gently, "It's almost like you wanted to be naughty for me."

You gasp as you feel the fabric of your tights rips easily with just a press of his fingers. "Iwa! Those were expensive!" He grinned against your neck, rocking his clothed hips against yours, "I'll buy you another pair. Don't act like this, don't be a brat for me. Or I'll treat you like one."

You shift against him, glancing your eyes upward. "Make me." Those were the wrong words, apparently for him because his hand that had previously been wandering down your frame pulled away. In fact, his entire body pulled away, "Don't be a dumb little slut, Tsubaki-chan. I can leave you high and dry if I want to." His hand found your throat and pressed you against the seat for a moment. "I can fuck you dumb, slut. Or I can punish you." You stared up at him with wide eyes, fingers wrapping around his wrist, there's a look of defiance in your eye.

**Smack!**

Before you can even register what's going on, your body is tossed over his lap, and his heavy hand slaps your ass. "Iwaizumi!" Another smack follows his name, this time rougher and groping in nature. Your hand reaches upward to grab at his wrists. You weren't sure what this was for! Was there a reason he had you hauled over his lap, ass up in the air. His hand smacked against your ass again, and you felt him grab the back of your head and tug backward. "Tsubaki, you changed your routine... You seduced me..."

**Smack!**

His voice is gruff as it meets your ears. "You said, make me. I'm making you do what I want. Right now. I'm punishing a brat who didn't listen to me the first time. Right now, I'm punishing my baby girl who didn't tell me she was going to change up her routine, so I could have been prepared. Now, count, Tsubaki. Count, and this will be over soon."

**Smack!**

"Three!" Your body rocks forward, grasping the fabric of his sweats. You could feel Iwaizumi's half-hard cock press against your stomach. His hand smoothed over one of your ass cheeks, as your knees dug into the carpet. You were dripping; you could feel your slick along your thighs. His thick fingers dip between your thighs to feel how wet you are. He growls.

**Smack!**

"Four!"

His hand soothes as soon as it hits. His rough, calloused fingers brushing soft skin. He doesn't say a word, but four smacks follow on your ass in a quick session. Two on each cheek. "Five, six, seven, eight!" Each hit drives your body forward. You feel yourself grow wet with desire. Oh, you wanted him. You wanted this.

He holds your wrists behind your back with one hand and tugs you up so that you could now look him in the eye. "Good girl. You've done so well..." His free hand lifted until he was able to brush against your cheek and chin. "Tsubaki-chan... My sweet girl. How are you feeling?"

He's checking in on you. He's trying to make sure you're ready for what's next. "I'm good. I'm good. I want more, Hajime..." His thick fingers slide down your stomach until he's able to get between your legs. The pads of them skim over your clit before driving deep into you.

"It's not Hajime here, Tsubaki-chan." His mouth lowers until he can press a kiss to the shell of your ear, then lick the edge of it. "It's **Daddy**."

The hand that cups your chin moves to your neck and pulls you closer. You're kneeling now between his legs in the backseat of the van. One of his hands holds your arms behind your back, while the other keeps you in place. He lets go of your chin to get to work on his sweats. He tugs them down and then finds your chin gently. "Suck."

"Daddy..."

"Suck, baby..."

You're drooling on Iwaizumi's cock. Pretty lips wrapping around the pink head and hollowing out your cheeks to create a suction. You slurp greedily, along his shaft. His hand grips your hair tightly, pressing you close to the base of his cock. It's enough to make his eyes roll backward, and his head falls back against the seat. "Tsubaki-chan." He moans as you bob your head drool sliding down your chin. His big hand cups the back of your head, guiding you. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He gasps, bucking his hips until he hits the back of your throat roughly. "You're so good to me, sweet girl. My pretty sweet girl."

Your tongue lolled out until you felt him hit the back of your throat again. His thick length stretches your mouth with its girth and burns as he moves your head. You press your thighs together, feeling slick gather. He tugs your mouth away before quickly lifting you and tossing you onto the seat beside him. You release him from your lips with a pop sound.

"Oh, Tsubaki-chan. Sweet girl." He leaned down, holding your arms behind your back and lifting you to press your back to his chest. "You nearly broke me." Iwaizumi's lips press against your neck. "Nearly."

"Now, I get to treat my sweet baby to something fun. Are you ready? I'm going to fuck you so hard, I'll have to carry you inside."

He presses you down against the seat, your wrists held tightly behind your back. He slaps his cock against your pussy, grinning when you moan softly. "Haji..." He makes the motion again and leaning forward to press his lips against the nape of your neck. "Tch. No, no, no. What are you supposed to be calling me right now, Tsubaki-chan?" He lines himself up to your entrance then waited for a moment.

"Daddy..."

The response you get is a growl of fuck as he pushes inside of you. The stretch is painful. Your inner walls tremble as he bottoms out inside of you. He groans as you flutter around him. The lack of prep was evident in the way you gasped as he moved, but god, did you feel good. He pulls your body upward as he thrusts into you, again and again, your back now rests against his chest. His hand comes up to your mouth and pushes his fingers inside to press against your tongue. "My sweet girl. Sweet, sweet girl." Your head falls against his shoulder as you swirl your tongue around his fingers. He pulls his hand from your mouth to finally wrap it around your neck. The pressure is enough to make your breath leave your lungs.

"Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine."

He mutters with each thrust, balls slapping against your puffy pussy. The way you flutter around him, he can tell that you're close. You're at the edge of your orgasm. Cock drunk for him. He wasn't going to stop until he drew at least three from you.

Your brain isn't making the connections that you want it to. It feels fuzzy around your eyes. A blinding white light is right there. You're almost there. You gasp unexpectedly as you cum suddenly. "Haji!" Your body shakes as you fall forward, trembling beneath your lover.

He fucks you through it. He doesn't stop until you stop fluttering. He's close himself, but his control is immaculate. His hand wrapping around your neck squeezes tightly. "Scream for me..." He whispers against your neck, going even rougher than he had before. "Scream."

And scream, you do. Iwaizumi cants his hips in such a way that his cock reaches your g-spot. He's not gentle as he pushes past that, and his cockhead bumps your cervix. You scream and think that perhaps you should be whispering for god to take you to heaven. He hasn't let go of your wrists yet, driving them up a bit to the center of your back. He's using your flexibility against you, twisting your frame toward him.

"I can't... I..."

"You can, Tsubaki-chan. You can take it. I'm going to fuck you, dumb."

His hands slip a little from your wrists due to sweat. Your thighs shake as your knees start to give out. He tries to hold you in a way so that he can keep you going. You feel everything. You are at the edge again. You try to make a sound, but it comes out muffled and rough as he grabs your neck. He's going to leave bruises on you. He finally lets go of your wrists, licking his thumb to wet it. He brings it down to your clit and rubs roughly. Your cunt spasms around him, working hard at your nub that he neglected earlier. He works it hard in steady circles; his eyes watch as your mouth opens in an 'o' shape and a soundless scream comes from your lips. You're coming hard, pretty pussy gushing around his cock.

He finally joins you in ecstasy, kissing down your spine as he cums inside of you. You collapse, and he follows his chest, pressing against your back. "Don't think Daddy's done with you yet, sweet girl..." He presses a kiss to your cheek as your head rests on the seat beneath you. "I'm going to carry you to the bath, and then we've got a night ahead of us." You moan, sighing as you try to move your arms and wrists, god. That felt so good. So, so, good. Once you both got into the house, you knew he would keep his promise. "Now, say thank you, baby."

"Thank you, Daddy."


	9. Wake Up Call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Iwaizumi x Reader.  
> Content warning: choking, somnophilia, daddy kink, reader has a nickname. yagami yato inspired. degradation

The door to your apartment is always stuck. If you locked it in just the right position, you wouldn’t be able to open the door. That was the issue Iwaizumi was having as he tried to come home from a long day of training.

He was exhausted, and all he wanted to do was climb into bed with you and asleep.

It took a shove of his shoulder, but he finally got the door opened. Closing it back tightly, he took off his shoes and shrugged off his coat. He was pulling off clothes left and right as he walked down the hallway. In the doorway of your bedroom, he leaned against it, taking in your sleeping form.

You had pushed the blankets on to his side and laid on your side, curled up in a ball. It was then he noticed the jersey you were wearing. It was his old high school jersey. You had taken it for your own when you moved in with each other, cutting off the sleeves and wearing it more as a nightdress than a nightshirt.

The white jersey material stopped mid-thigh; you were bunched up in it tonight, though. It fell just above your ass, but the way you were curled up, he could see you had forgone underwear for the night. He groaned at the sight of your bare skin, save for the shirt.

It had been too long.

He had his belt, pants, and underwear left. He could just take it off and slip into bed with you. No. There was something about how pretty you were like this.

The little part of your lips as you slept. The way your eyes fluttered as you entered into a deeper sleep cycle, the soft shake of your body as you shifted. Watching you this way, he couldn’t help but desire you. And as your shirt bunched higher from your movements, exposing the rest of your ass and cunt to him. He licked his lips.

This had been discussed before. Ages ago, you had brought up that waking up with him inside of you would be amazing and had asked how he felt about being woken up that way. At the time, he had been skeptical but had said that he wouldn’t be opposed to it if it happened.

He hadn’t been that lucky yet. Especially not with the fact that Iwaizumi worked such long hours.

Finding you like this presented an opportunity, though. He crossed the floor and crept up to the bed, slowly in between your legs. His hands caressed, sliding up your calves. He moved up your thighs toward your core. He slid a finger against your folds and felt how soft and warm you were. He was about to sink a single finger in when your thighs shook violently.

“Oh, sweet peaches. Easy there.” He hummed as he used his hips to hold your legs apart. “Just a little more, pretty girl.”

Slipping two fingers now inside to the second knuckle, your soft walls clenched, and a moan escaped your lips. Your body rolled like it did whenever Iwaizumi fucked you, and you were on the verge of orgasm. Hm… was it just because you were asleep you were so sensitive? His other hand found your clit and brushed it gently.

Iwaizumi’s hands were so much bigger and better than any toy you ever owned. He knew that. He teases for a moment, slowing down and pulling his two fingers out almost all the way. You clench around him, and he can’t hide the smirk that comes to his lips. You’re so wet and warm already. God. He loved this feeling. The way your body responded to him, just barely touching you. Your hips flinch, and he thinks, maybe… Maybe your dreaming of him. A mutter of his name escapes parted lips. “Hajime…” A whine that makes his fingers work harder and push for more little noises from the back of your throat.

A pant escaped your lips, but you didn’t wake up. Iwaizumi pressed a third finger inside and started to curl his fingers upward. “You’re just so cute, my little slut. Look at the way your cunt takes my fingers. God, I can’t wait to be inside of you.”

The build-up was agony for him; he could feel his rock hard cock straining his slacks. He used one hand to undo the belt he wore, tugging it free and setting it aside. Then pushing his slacks and boxers down, his cock swung free. He ran his cock along the slick that was gathered on your thighs and stroked for a moment.

He was nothing to scoff at, clocking in at a grand total of 13 inches, and girthy, he was a cock that you had to warm up in order to even take. He knew that. Which is why he was working you so well. He spat in his hand, knowing he couldn’t reach the lube, not with the way your pussy was sucking in his fingers. Maybe it was gross to some, but it worked in a pinch.

He curled his fingers, rubbing against your g spot. Your mouth opened in a silent gasp, and he slid his fingers from inside of you, replacing them with his cock.

It was then your eyes opened. Fucked out already and sensitive, you pressed against his chest. “Haji…Hajime…” You breathed. His forehead, covered in sweat, came to rest against yours gently. “No, Peaches… What is my name right now?” His hips snapped against yours, and a hand came up to wrap around your throat. “What do you call me?”

The hand tightened, and you whispered, back arching as you chased your next orgasm. “Daddy. Please!”

He moaned loudly as he snapped his hips against yours again. His balls hit your clit as he maneuvered you off your side and onto your knees. “Take it, my pretty little slut. My little whore.” Your gasp as he pressed his front against your back and moved a pace that could only be seen as bruising was music to his ears. He was so close, right on the edge. He just needed one more orgasm from you, one more. Just…

You clench around him tightly, your whole body convulsing. It’s almost painful the way this orgasm rips through you. You clutch the bedsheets, and he presses your head into a pillow to stop your screams.

Iwaizumi is slamming inside of you, the sound of skin slapping against skin fills your ears, his moans and grunts make you shake beneath him as he thrusts one last time cumming deep inside of you. You can feel his body shake above you as his he fucks you through it.

Your arms and legs give out, but he follows, still inside of you. As he softens, he presses a kiss to your shoulder blade. “I missed you, Peaches…”

“What a wake up call.” You mutter as you both fall to your sides. The way you curl into a spooning position as he presses a big hand against your chest and rests the other on your hip. “I missed you too tho, Hajime.”

There’s a brush of a kiss against your temple, and the two of you drift off again… You thinking of ways you could wake him up later and him enjoying the first time he woke you up this way. It might have to happen more often.


	10. Coffee Break.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Akaashi x Fem!reader  
> content: fluff. yy inspired. reader has a nickname. reader is a barista.

As a barista, you saw hundreds of people a day. You remembered those that stood out or those that you saw daily. Akaashi was someone you saw daily. He was a fixture in your day. He would order plain black coffee and a glass of ice water. Simple enough to remember. Sometimes he would stick around the cafe and scribble in a notebook. Other times, he would bring a laptop.

Today, you were heading to your lunch when he walked in the door. Slipping into line, he stood behind you and spoke first. “You have to stand in line?” You laugh before glancing over your shoulder, “On this side of the counter, I’m a customer, just like you.” He stepped closer, and you let him, “Then let me pay for your coffee. I insist.” You shook your head, a feeling of pride in your chest. “No, I can’t do that. Besides, I get a discount.” In front of you, your co-worker clears her throat, “Hey, don’t you want to drink something on your lunch?”

You didn’t fight Akaashi on this, stepping in front and ordering your things. Then you bit your lip and purchased his coffee for him. You stepped away and walked outside to sit on the patio. It didn’t take long for the handsome writer to follow you out. He slipped into the chair across from you, coffee in hand. “You didn’t have to do that…”

“Yes, I did.”

You lifted your eyes as you sipped your own coffee. He seemed to be scribbling something on his notepad, and you couldn’t stop your curiosity. “What are you writing?” He lifted his gaze, his blue eyes finding yours, and for the first time, you noticed how dark they were. “I’ve been working on a novel. It’s… It’s a fantasy.”

“I’d love to read it sometime, I noticed… Um, you were reading my favorite short story last time I saw you. The Yellow Wallpaper-” He interrupted you, his eyes wide, “You like it too?” The connection between the two of you at this moment felt weirdly like electricity. You looked down at your hands and then noticed his, a few heavy rings set on his right hand. He fiddled with the one on his ring finger before you spoke again, “My lunch is about to end…”

You bit your lip then noticed him pull off a page, “Here, I’ve wanted to give you this for a while, but I never caught you on your break before.” He passed you the paper, his fingertips brushing the inside of your palm. Oh… Soft. He offered you another smile before he stood up, “I’ve got to go too. Um… Open that once I’m gone, please.”

Your eyes widened as you held the note in your hand and watched him walk away. You opened it to find words that described you, and then at the bottom was his phone number. Oh… He had even described the color of your eyes and the way the light hit your hair. You stared before you texted him quickly.

 **text [y/n]:** “Akaashi, it’s your favorite Barista.”

His reply was instant, 

**Text Akaashi:** “Blossom, that’s going to be your name in my phone. Or would you prefer Darling?”


	11. animal ( Iwaizumi x Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Iwaizumi x Fem!Reader  
> TW: Primal/Prey Play Scene.  
> Daddy Kink. Degradation. Vibrator play. Iwaizumi is mean and I want that.

There's dirt under your fingernails. You realize it as you try to get up once more from the ground. You could hear growling behind you. You didn't even have to glance back to know what was behind you. No, who. You rose up quickly and pushed off, racing through the thick brush of the woods. You couldn't breathe. The forest air thick in your lungs.

You could feel the breath of the person chasing after you on the back of your neck. You dashed forward and pressed your back against a tree. You were pushing your hands through your hair as you tried to calm your breathing. "You can't hide, Tsubaki-chan..." It sounded like he was to your left, so you dashed to the right.

Big mistake. You made it four trees before you ran directly into Iwaizumi's arms. His large frame loomed over you, taking note of your thrashing form. "Ah, ah, ah. Stay still, sweet girl." He crushes you to his chest, and your body stills in his arms. Maybe the fight wasn't worth it... Or perhaps you were done trying to resist. Your back against his chest, he starts to lower you to the ground, your fight wasn't completely done. The moment your hands met the ground, you tried to scramble away, but Iwaizumi was stronger and tugged you back by your ankle. Now he was lying on top of you, his breath hot and heavy in your ear. "Surrender, Tsubaki... I'll make it feel better." His hips rut into your backside, and you can feel just how hard he is.

You whimper before looking back at him, "I surrender." His mouth latches on to your neck then, and you know by the time you're done, you'll be covered in marks, and so will he. He rolls you over underneath him and holds your hands above your head with one hand. "Tell me what you want." The whisper of those words against your skin makes your eyes widen. Even though all of this, you still had control. Hajime was probably the best dom; he'd never take away a sub's ability to say no.

"I want you to fuck me into the dirt, Daddy..."

His eyes widened then turned almost animalistic in the gaze. He leaned forward to capture your lips with his nipping the bottom of yours as he did. "Gladly, Tsubaki... Gladly. You're mine."

How did you even end up in this predicament? Oh, that's right, Shittykawa and his shitty remarks.

"What! He's never taken you to the lake house?! We used to go all the time as kids. Iwa-chan, way to neglect your girlfriend." Iwaizumi had rolled his eyes, but his hand dug into your thigh; you reached for his hand to soothe him. 

“Fuck off, Trashykawa.” Hajime’s voice was rough and your hand wrapped around his tightly.

You weren't mad. You were just curious.

Curiosity killed the cat for sure.

You pull air into your lungs as you shake from the kiss that felt good, too good. Iwaizumi's hands press your body into the dirt, his hips holding yours in place. You couldn't move, even if you tried. The white Aoba Johsai alumni shirt was stained with dirt now, and as he reached for the neck of it, ripping it clean down the middle. The remnants of the fabric cling to your skin until he pulls it away from your arms and tosses it away somewhere.

Your bra follows suit, split down the middle. His calloused fingers find your breast and squeeze roughly. His mouth descends, and instead of kissing you, he finds your neck, nipping, and biting as he did.

You haven't given up yet though, your left leg catches his right and hooks it. Using your hips for the leverage you need, you manage to get him onto his back. The lock of shock in his eyes is quickly replaced by anger as you press a hand against his chest. You can't hold him down, though. It happens so fast; one moment you are on top of him, the next your face is being pressed into the dirt, and the bike shorts you were wearing were tugged off and down to your knees. It makes movement impossible. He rips your favorite underwear. The snap of elastic against your skin as it's torn away makes you whine. "Haji..."

You can't see him, but you can feel his hot skin against your own as he bends toward your ear, "Bad girl... Now, you're going to get it." That shouldn't get you wet, but the tone in his voice, commanding and in control of the situation, it leaves you shaking. He presses your thighs together, running two fingers over your slick.

He groans, and you swear you hear the snap of a bottle behind you. Was that a zipper? Suddenly something cold is against your cunt. You listen to him hum as he pushes the object into you, then turns it on. The vibrator's sudden switch makes your knees shake. Your nails dig into the dirt, and you rock your hips backward. "Please, please, please don't tease me this way."

"Are you going to stop fighting me, brat?" He turns the little dial at the bottom, the setting on the vibrator goes up, and you feel a calloused thumb on your clit. He's rough as he rubs it, forcing tears to fall from your eyes as pleasure overtakes whatever it was you were about to say. "Are you going to just give in... Be my dirty little slut. Come on, baby. Be my slut..." His mouth against your ear whispers filth, you can feel his cock press against the back of your thighs, and you shake. He was so mean. So mean to tease you this way. His hand wraps around your throat and lifts until your back is against his chest. The vibrator now at an angle that hits your g-spot, you feel more tears roll down your cheeks. "Are you going to cum, my little whore? Are you going to cum all over the vibrator daddy got for you?"

Your face is covered in dirt, and you can't stop shaking. As soon as you feel Hajime's fingers against your clit, you fall apart. Tears roll down your cheeks as you gush around the vibrator. There's a dark chuckle in your ear as the device is pulled from you. You whine at the loss but not for long because it's replaced just as quickly by his cock. He's so much bigger and hotter than the vibrator. He swivels his hips before sitting back on his heels with you in his lap practically. The control he has at this moment is unmatched. You cry out as you flutter around him. He has one large hand around your neck and the other on your hip. The grip is bruising; you find it hard to get air into your lungs when he finally bottoms out inside of you.

"Do you feel that... Right here..." His hand trails from your hip to the bottom of your belly and presses. He lifts his hips at the same time, and you gasp. Oh, that shouldn't feel as good as it does. "You're mine... Your body knows it. Your soul knows it. Your mind knows it. Everything about you, Tsubaki, is mine." Your head lulls backward as he moves his hips. The angle is awkward, but he hits all the spots along your body that you didn't realize you needed him to hit. "Now say it, who do you belong to?"

"You, Hajime."

There's a growl that escapes his lips as he presses you back into the dirt and roughly presses his hips against your own—the slap of skin against skin, the breathless feeling of desire. You find your body about to come undone above him when you hear him whisper in your ear. "You’re mine, and I am yours." This little bit of sweetness. Those soft words make you see white. You cum shaking and babbling nothings. The loud groan above you makes you realize that Iwaizumi hit his release too. It's then you feel the heavyweight of his body against your back. The hands that had been bruising against your neck and hips were gentle now as he draws you close to him. He remains inside of you, but you can feel the mixture of your cum and his slide down your thighs. "Are you okay?"

The voice is gruff as he smooths hair away from your face. You just nod as you feel him stretch his arm out for you to use as a pillow. "Yeah, can we... can we do this again sometime?" There's a press of a kiss against your temple. "Yeah, baby... We can. I'm going to carry you back to the lake house, okay?"

You mutter a yeah and find yourself drifting to sleep. God... You might actually have to thank Shittykawa for his lake house suggestion. Damnit.


	12. switching them positions for you (bokuto x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Bokuto x Fem!reader  
> CW: period sex. shower sex. bokuto doesn't care. daddy owl bokuto. yy inspired with nicknames for the reader. minors dni

The MSBY Black Jackals had a home game today. You were supposed to go originally, but you weren't feeling very well. The office job that you had was working you to the bone, and you had the chills. When you got home, that was when you were hit with the cramps from hell. Oh, this made sense.

Your period always started this way, intense painful cramps and then the flow from hell. You stripped and changed into your boyfriend's sweats and one of his jersey's. Curled up on your shared bed, you try to get some sleep. The commotion of your boyfriend coming home wakes you up a little while later, "Hey, hey, hey. Baby Owl! You didn't make it to the game. Are you okay?" You curl further in on yourself, glancing up at him with a whimper. "Cramps."

His hands slide up your back, taking note of how tense your lower back is. Oh, that's not great. He wraps his arms around you from behind you and spoons you, his head resting against your shoulder. "I'm sorry, baby... Do you want a bath? A shower? Both? What would help?"

"Fuck me."

"Do you really mean that, baby owl?" You look up at him and shake your head, "No, no. I just read that would help somewhere, but the mess..." You could feel his grin against your shoulder. "Baby Owl, I don't care about the mess; we can clean up." He brushes your hair behind your ear before he whispers, "It'd be fun, come on, baby. Let's live a little."

You roll over onto your back so that one of his arms rest behind your head and the other wraps around your tummy. "Fine, whenever you say things like that, it just makes me soft." You pout for a moment before you look over at his wide eyes. "Where do you suggest we do this, Ko?" He leans closer to you, pressing his mouth to your neck gently before pulling away, "Shower obviously, then we'll figure things out. First things first, let's get you relaxed, babe."

He leaves your side with a soft kiss on your cheek. You sigh as you watch him bounce across the room, grabbing towels and comfy clothes that you might want to wear. Then he wanders into the shared bathroom, flicking on the light. The Shower starts, and you glance over to the door to see Bokuto in the doorway sans his shirt. "Come on, Baby Owl." He makes grabby hands for yours, and you stand despite the pain you are in. Walking toward him, you let him strip you of his sweats and old jersey. His hands are gentle as they smooth over your skin carefully. "Now, show me where it hurts. I'll make you feel better." His teeth catch your jaw, and you moan as he walks you backward to the Shower. "Let Daddy Owl take care of you."

The water hits your body and instantly warms your flesh. It feels so good, but the menstruations of your lover feel better. His mouth molds itself to your neck, nibbling on it, then down along your collarbone. He presses you under the spray, letting the water soak your entire body.

He joins you for a moment, his hair falling as the spray gets him. You reach up for him, brushing his grey and black hair back from his eyes. "I like your hair down like this." Bokuto grins, catching your hand and kissing your fingertips gently, "Maybe, I'll wear it down more, sweet bird, now where were we." He ducked down to your breasts, tugging your nipple into his mouth. He licked the sensitive bud gently before sucking. Your head lulled backward as you pressed your thighs together, trying to create a little bit of friction with the movement.

One of his large hands came up to give the other breast attention, massaging it between his rough fingers. There's a moan that you can't hold back from your lips, and you press your back against the tile of the Shower behind you. "Ah, baby owl, make more noises like that. I know you're enjoying it if you make sounds like that." You arch toward Bokuto, reaching for his hand that's on your hip holding you up slightly; you move it down to your core, "Please, Kou, please."

His golden eyes lifted from your breast, pulling away with a pop. "Oh, my little one really needs her daddy owl right now, huh?" Bokuto's teasing as he presses a singular finger through your folds and to your clit gently, "Could I ask you to do something for me first? Would you suck me off a little bit? I don't want to cum in your mouth, but I want to feel you wrapped around me for a little while. I played a good game. I just wish you had been there."

"I wish I had been there, too, Kou. You asked so sweetly, and I was going to do it anyway." His gaze met your eyes, and instantly, lust swirled around his. "You're so good to-" His sentence was cut off by you on your knees taking his cock into your mouth. Your tongue swirls along the tip for a moment, slipping around the end for a moment. Then you suck the head gently. God, Bokuto's cock is pretty, beautiful even. Pretty reddish-pink cock head that leads down to the perfect girthy shaft. You have to use your hand to even really get it into your mouth. But that's okay. You love it. It's wide, girthy, and settles when it hits the back of your throat. It stretches your lips and hurts if you aren't careful. You love his cock. The way your saliva mixes with his precum, you swallow the salty flavor, smiling as you pull back for a moment. "Oh, Koutarou, you taste so good."

He grins down at you, pushing his fingers through your hair. "You feel good, Baby Owl; let me fuck you, please." You lick the vein on the underside of his cock, swirling before letting him go with a pop. Bokuto reaches for your arms before tugging you upward, pressing his mouth to yours deeply.

"How's those cramps, baby?"

"Much better." You whine as your back hits the shower wall for a moment. "But we aren't done yet..." He reaches for you taking you in his arms, then turning you around. His mouth presses against your ear before whispering, "Oh, Baby Owl, we're nowhere near done." He reaches down between your legs and presses two fingers into your cunt. He's gentle as he moves them inside of you, stretching you until you can accommodate his cock. "Baby, I just want to make sure you can take it. I know you're sensitive." You moan, rolling your hips back against his hips. A gasp escapes your lips, and his teeth bite your ear gently, whispering, "So pretty, such a pretty little owl."

Bokuto adds another finger, scissoring them even more. Your hips buck roughly against his hands. "Are you going to cum, Baby Owl? Hm?" The question is soft and not a command, but you whine, unable to stop yourself. There's a hot pleasure pressing behind your eyes as you clutch his arm that's wrapped around your chest, tugging you back toward him. You crash as you cum, shaking from your orgasm. Your eyes roll back as your curl into the intense feeling. Oh, it feels so good. Bokuto's hand finds the sower head, reaching for it and lifting the moveable head off Shower. He cleaned his hand off, then pressed the showerhead to your chest, traveling it down your body gently.

"Feeling good, baby?" You nod against his shoulder, a soft sigh escaping your lips. "Ready for me?" He lines his cock up so he can enter you quickly. He slides in inch by inch, not going too fast or too slow. It's a heady experience. When he finally bottoms out, you flutter around him, "Oh!" The sharp feeling in your womb is dull compared to the feeling of being speared open by Bokuto's thick cock. He feels good, so good.

His groans sound so sweet in your ears as your sensitive walls flutter around him. He's just waiting for your body to adjust to him. "Did I make you cum from just that, Baby Owl? No, I don't think I did." His hips set a sweet pace, one that leaves you clutching the wet wall for support but unable to find it. Bokuto goes a bit faster now, the pleasure building between the two of you.

"Harder, Kou... Harder, please."

He reaches for your hips, fingers digging in just the right amount to leave bruises along your sides. Then slides a hand up to cup one of your breasts as he proceeds to start pounding into you. He seems to be watching the way your bodies connect the back and forth of it, the way your cunt swallowed him up. When he'd pull back, he saw the little bit of blood and couldn't stop himself from groaning at the sight. There was something so erotic about this moment. The perversion of it made him that much harder. Bokuto could feel your cunt clamp down on him, and a groan was pulled from his lips, "Fuck, Baby Owl, you take me so well. You look so pretty, little owl." His hips snap forward, and your body rocks with the motion; a low groan escapes your lips as your nails finally find purchase on the soap rack.

Little shocks rolled down your spine as your orgasm came closer and closer; Bokuto pulled your back up to his chest, his large hand wrapping around your throat with a squeeze. "Tell me how you feel, baby." The pathetic whimper that left your lips had his head falling forward against your shoulder. "That's it, little owl. Come on. Just a little more. Fall apart, tell me how good it feels, tell me how those cramps can't hurt you anymore. Cum for me."

The lit of his voice was dragging you to the edge, any moment now. The hand on your hip slipped forward between your legs and found your clit. Sweeping across it with his thick fingers, you gasped. His lips stretched into a grin against your shoulder as he felt you fall apart. Coming undone in his arms, back arching a perfect bow, nails clawing at the soap rack, knocking the bottle there off, head tossed around against his shoulder as your spasmed in his arms. Bokuto followed soon after with a few more pumps, riding out his orgasm with your overstimulated body, painting your walls white. The hand that had been around your neck, gently cutting off the blood flow to your brain with every squeeze, slackened, finally sliding down to hold you up still. Your knees were giving out quicker than you wanted them to.

"Thank you, baby owl." The words are whispered into your shoulder as the tall man drags the shower head over your body, washing away the evidence of your sex down the drain. He's gentle as he dries your body and his own, wrapping a towel around your hair for you and helping you change your clothes. Slipping into a low slung pair of grey sweats, he carries you back to your bedroom. "Baby, want me to order some food for you?"

"No, at the moment, I want you to cuddle me; thank you, Kou, for this. I feel a thousand percent better."

He lays down beside you, bouncing the bed slightly as he pulls you into his arms. "I love you, baby owl. Anything to make you feel better. I love you."

He'd give you the world if he could.


End file.
